jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Renard
Vicktor Zokas, commonly known as Renard, is a fictional terrorist and one of two main villains in the 1999 film The World Is Not Enough, alongside Elektra King. Film biography Vicktor Zokas was originally trained by the KGB and served as an assasin during the Cold War until he was expelled due to his mental instability. Afterwards, Zokas undertook the alias of "Renard the Anarchist" and became one of the world's most ruthless and feared terrorists. When he abducted billionaire heiress Elektra King, MI6 sent Agent 009 to Syria where he was to kill Renard, 009 ended up putting a bullet in Renard's head. Although a doctor was able to save Renard's life, he could not remove the bullet; as a result, the bullet remained inside his skull and would eventually kill him as it progressed into his brain. But until that point it would render Renard virtually invulnerable, killing off his senses and leaving him immune to pain, allowing him to push himself further than any normal man. During Elektra King's kidnapping, Elektra managed to gain Renard's trust and became his newest aly and lover. After discovering that the same bullet which granted him superhuman abitlities would also take his life, Renard had one last mission in life: he vowed to help Elektra get revenge on her father and taking over his oil empire. In return, Elektra would help Renard exact his own vengance upon the woman who had sentenced him to death, Sir Robert King's old friend M. After Sir Robert's murder, MI6 suspected Renard of being behind the attack. A guilty M sent 007 to protect Elektra who was predicted to be Renard's next target. While tracking Renard's activities, Bond caught him at a nuclear arms facility in Kazakhstan. After a tense standoff, Renard soon escaped with six kilos of weapons-grade plutonium and reunited with Elektra back in Istanbul. Elektra provided Renard with a Victor III-class, nuclear submarine; now with both major elements obtained, Renard and Elektra's plan was about to go full-circle. That night, Renard professed his discontent to Elektra of not being able to feel pain, his brain barely able to remeber the sensation of pleasure, this signaled that his time alive was now running short. But in the end it would all be worth it, the plan to destroy the Bosphorous with a nuclear explosion would not only be a parting gift to the woman he loved, but it would also bring him the satisfacion of bringing about the ultimate act of chaos: 8 million lives gone in a flash. The next morning Renard gave his heartfelt goodbye to Elektra and The Anarchist boarded the sub. Onboard, the plutonium was melted down into a reactor rod that Renard planned on inserting into the submarine's reactor core. Unbekownst to him howerver, Bond had snuck aboard and due to a fire fight with Bond and Renard's henchmen, the sub was sent crashing down into the sea-floor. Renard locked himself inside the reactor and prepared to proceed with his objective, but Bond further attempted to sabotage the terrorist's plans by engaging him in combat. After receiving news from Bond of Elektra's demise at his own hands, an enraged Renard began to pummel his foe and locked him below the reactor. Despite the fact that destroying Istanbul was now pointless, Renard chose to go ahead anyway with the mission. As he inserted the plutonium rod into the reactor, Bond was quick to use his wits and connected a loose pressurised air-hose to the reactor. Bond then looked over to Renard and Proclaimed that Elektra was "waiting for him" then launched the rod at breakneck speed into Renard's black heart, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Renard is an extremely sinister and sadistic man, showing no emotion or remorse. He shows clear signs of enjoyment whilst toying with his victims, such as when he signaled his men to kill Davidov but had Dr. Arkov killed instead, stating that Arkov "failed his test of devotion". Most often his henchmen who fail him will rather opt to committing suicide than face his wrath. Although his depravement of senses made him nearly invincible, he suffered depression from not being able to feel anything, and even felt alienated towards Elektra due to him not being able to make love to her. Physical Appearance Rather short when compared to Bond's stature, Renard is still a very physically imposing man. A neatly shaved head, dark eyes with harsh crow's feet underneath, and various scars give Renard's facial features the distinct likeness of a human skull. When not in disguise, Renard's usual garb of choice is a black leather pea-coat worn over a black polo-neck sweater, combined with black or grey slacks. Quotes *"I feel nothing" *"I'm already dead' *"A man tires of being executed" Category:James Bond villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:The World Is Not Enough characters Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional terrorists